Semiconductor substrate processing apparatuses are used for processing semiconductor substrates by techniques including, but not limited to, plasma etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), ion implantation, and resist removal. Semiconductor substrate processing apparatuses include gas delivery systems through which process gases are flowed and subsequently delivered into a processing region of a vacuum chamber of the semiconductor processing apparatus by a gas distribution system such as a showerhead, gas injector, gas ring, or the like. For example, the gas delivery system may be configured to supply process gas to a gas injector positioned in the semiconductor processing chamber above a semiconductor substrate so as to distribute process gases over a surface of the semiconductor substrate being processed in the semiconductor processing chamber. Current gas delivery systems are constructed from many individual components, many of which have conduits therein through which process gas flows.
Conventional semiconductor processing systems typically utilize gas sticks. The term “gas sticks” refers, for example, to a series of gas distribution and control components such as a mass flow controller (MFC), one or more pressure transducers and/or regulators, a heater, one or more filters or purifiers, and shutoff valves. The components used in a given gas stick and their particular arrangement may vary depending upon their design and application. In a typical semiconductor processing arrangement, over seventeen gas sticks may be connected to the semiconductor processing chamber via gas supply lines, gas distribution components, and mixing manifolds. These are attached to a base plate forming a complete system known as a “gas panel” or “gas box” which serves as a mounting surface for the gas sticks and which does not play a role in the gas distribution.
In general, a gas stick includes multiple integrated surface mount components (e.g., valve, filter, etc.) that are connected to other gas control components through channels on a substrate assembly or base plate, upon which the gas control components are mounted. Each component of the gas stick is typically positioned above a manifold block in a linear arrangement. A plurality of manifold blocks form a modular substrate, a layer of manifold blocks that creates the flow path of gases through the gas stick. The modular aspect of conventional gas sticks allow for reconfiguration, much like children's LEGO® block toys. However, each component of a gas stick typically includes highly machined parts, making each component relatively expensive to manufacture and replace. Each gas flow component is typically constructed with a mounting block, which in turn is made with multiple machine operations, making the component expensive.